Jerry
Jerry is a monster encountered in Snowdin Forest. Jerry is unique in that it has no attack of its own, but instead causes other monster's attacks to last 2 seconds longer than normal. Appears With * Snowdrake * Icecap * Chilldrake Strategy * Ditching Jerry will cause it to disappear, though it will return after two or three turns. Sparing all other monsters while Jerry is ditched will end the fight. * Alternatively, Jerry can be spared after joking while Snowdrake is present. * Jerry is painstakingly slow to kill. In a Genocide Route, it may be faster to spare Jerry and look for another monster to kill instead. (Sparing random encounters is always allowed on a Genocide Route, so long as the kill counter is exhausted in each area.) Quotes * Man, you guys SUCK at this. * Man, the wifi sucks here. * SHH, guys! I'm THINKING! * Get your own, twerp. * Why are we doing this? What a fail. * Guys, its COLD. Does ANYONE care? * KA-Sigh. * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? * Haha! Wow! Drake, you suck! * Hahaha! Where do you get your ideas!?! while Snowdrake is present * Well, can YOU give me a ride home? 'Alone' * Awkwarrrd. Alone * So, like, what are you even doing? '' 'Alone' * ''Huh? Did they ditch me? Some friends... Alone Flavor Text * Everyone knows Jerry. Makes attacks 2 seconds longer. 'Check' * Jerry. Encounter * Jerry clings to you! alone * (Monsters) confront you, sighing. Encounter * Jerry came, too. Encounter * Jerry eats powdery food and licks its hands loudly. 'Neutral' * Jerry lets out a yawn. 'Neutral' * Jerry tells everyone it has to go to the bathroom. 'Neutral' * Jerry sneezes without covering its nose. 'Neutral' * Smells like....... Jerry. 'Neutral' * You and the other monsters ditch Jerry when it looks away! Ditch ** This text always appears when after ditching Jerry, regardless of whether or not any other monsters are present. * Return of Jerry. he reappears during a fight * Jerry is wounded. HP Name Jerry's name is the diminutive form of the names Gerald, Gerard, Geraldine, Jeremy, Jeremiah and Jerome. The name Jerry is used for both genders, although more commonly for males. Trivia * When attempting to name the Fallen Child "Jerry", the response is "Jerry" * Jerry was designed by Magnolia Porter, creator of [http://www.monster-pulse.com/ Monster Pulse]. She also designed Monster Kid, Snowdrake, Ice Cap, and helped design Gyftrot. * Jerry does not show up in credits at the end of Pacifist Route. * Toby has said on Twitter that he thinks all monsters in the game are goodToby Fox fwugradiation (6 October 2015). "For the record, I think all the monsters in this game are good, including all the backer ones." Retrieved 8 December 2015., with the exception of Jerry.Toby Fox fwugradiation (6 October 2015). "OK, Jerry is an exception" Retrieved 8 December 2015. * Jerry's in-game function is that of a support member (e.g. Bard, Dancer), as its role is to bolster the offensive capabilities of other monsters. ** Ironically, while support members are usually considered welcome additions to the party in most RPGs, other monsters are shown to dislike Jerry's presence. References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Snowdin Category:Waterfall